Assigned Trouble
My 17th fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. -Alright class, so our last business project was a complete success, so we're doing it again!-Mrs. Johnson started. The whole class groans. -There are some ground rules though.-Mrs. Johnson continued. The class groans louder. -It has to be different from the business you did last year.-Mrs. Johnson added. Lincoln cheers, while the others groan. -Woo Hoo!-Lincoln exclaimed.-No more taking pies to the face. -I thought that was the only thing you were good at.-Chandler mocked while his cronies laughed. -I don't know why we ever wanted to go to that jerks party.-Lincoln said to Clyde. -Well, it was at a sewage plant.-Clyde explained. -Don't remind me.-Lincoln told him. -Finally, you can have 4 to a team instead of 2.-Mrs. Johnson finished.-And you get to pick your own partners. The whole class cheers, and immediately picks partners, everyone has a partner except for Lincoln, Clyde, Chandler, and Liam. -Looks like we're a team.-Clyde said.-Get over here Liam. -Hot diggedy dang!-Liam exclaimed.-I'm partners with you two! But who's our other partner. -Hey Larry, Hey Clark, Hey other Larry.-Chandler greeted.-I'm your partner I guess I have to work with you guys. So come up with a business, do all the work, and remember to give me credit. -No way!-Lincoln Clyde and Liam yelled. -Well that shows how cool you guys are.-Chandler complained. -Meet my at my house tomorrow and we'll start working on our project.-Clyde said. -Ok.-They replied. After school Liam and Clyde are walking home. -Guys!-Lincoln called.-Get over here! -Why?-Liam asked. -Just get over here, or meet me at my house, because we need to talk.-Lincoln commanded. -Ok we'll meet at your house.-Clyde replied. -Is Lola there, my Mee-Maw thought it was so cute I looked like her, it put her in a super good mood, which was weird because until then she was really grumpy.-Liam said. -So you want Lola to give you a princess makeover?-Lincoln asked confused. -If it means Mee-Maw will stop yelling at me.-Liam answered.-Heck, I would've came back to the sleepover, but it was too late. -Whatever.-Lincoln said.-Anyways, we need to talk about our partner, Chandler, he's gonna ruin everything just so we get a bad grade! -And he called me Clark.-Clyde complained.-I was fine when it was Leni, but that wasn't cool! -At least you were the only Clark!-Liam replied.-He just called me other Larry! -So, instead of meeting at Clyde's tomorrow, we're gonna meet at my house, and work on the project without Chandler.-Lincoln continued. -Great idea!-Clyde and Liam replied. -So it's settled.-Lincoln finished. Tomorrow at Lincoln's house. -How about game advisors?-Clyde suggested. -How would that work?-Liam asked. -Somebody is stuck on a video game, so they pay us two dollars, and we give them a solution.-Clyde answered. -And what if our advice doesn't work?-Lincoln asked. -We beat the part they're stuck on for them!-Clyde answered enthusiastically. -But there has to be a million different games, what if it's a game we've never heard of?-Liam asked. -We have the internet for that!-Clyde answered. -So they pay us $2 see WE can use the internet.-Lincoln said. -Yes.-Clyde replied. -Genius idea!-They exclaimed. Just then Chandler shows up. -What the heck losers.-Chandler complained.-I thought we were meeting at Clark's house, not Larry's. -How'd you get here?-They asked shocked. -Clark's dads let me know where you were.-Chandler answered.-Anyways, here's our business, we sell sewage to burn off nose hairs. -Why would anyone want to buy sewage?-Lincoln asked. -You wanted sewage so badly you gave me tokens.-Chandler replied. -Yeah, but why pay when you can go to the bathroom at the pizza arcade for free?-Clyde asked. -Look, it's a great idea and it's what we're doing.-Chandler said slightly annoyed. -No it's not, and we aren't going to do it!-Lincoln shouted back. -Come on, don't you want people to see you as cool?-Chandler asked.-Instead of them seeing you as dorky losers. -Wait!-Liam commanded.-Why don't we just do both, game advisors, and sewage sales? -Yeah, let's do both!-Clyde agreed.-It beats us fighting. -Fine.-Lincoln and Chandler muttered. -Good, now, let's go get our business set up for Monday.-Clyde and Liam said leaving. -See you then.-Lincoln said. Chandler leaves and Lincoln says. -I'm not letting Chandler ruin our business, I'll just have to show him how bad an idea sewage sales are.-Lincoln said chuckling. Meanwhile. -Game advisors!-Chandler complained.-What a dumb idea, and of all places, he's using the internet for a source, better show him that there's only room for one business on our team, and that's sewage sales. Monday comes and they set up shop. Lincoln gives out gaming advice for two dollars a tip, and Chandler sells drums of sewage for $12 a drum. -Alright.-Lincoln said.-Time to put OPERATION: Show Chandler that Sewage Sales are a bad idea, and Gaming Advice is better, and think of a shorter name for this operation, into action! Lincoln climbs up to where the drums are, and loosens the lid on one of them. -Hey Liam, Clyde, get over here.-Lincoln commanded. -What is it Lincoln.-They asked. -Go up to where the drums are, and look for a lever, Chandler wants you guys to pull it, it will lower the drums so he can get them easier. -Ok!-They replied. Liam and Clyde climb up to the drum area. -Hey Chandler, I sold one of your drums, Liam and Clyde are up there getting one, but they are gonna throw them down, and I need you to stand here and catch it.-Lincoln explained. -Alright.-Chandler said.-Just goes to show you that my idea was better. -Look Clyde, I found the lever.-Liam exclaimed. -Well then pull it Liam!-Clyde commanded. Liam pulls the lever and it knocks a drum down, the lid opens and it lands on top of Chandler. Covering him in sewage. -Hey!-Chandler yelled.-What do you morons think you're doing?! -Sorry Chandler!-Liam and Clyde said. Before he can insult them once more, Lincoln interrupts him and says. -If we didn't sell sewage that probably wouldn't have happened.-Lincoln said with a smirk. Lincoln, Clyde, and Liam lift the drum off Chandler. -I don't know about you guys, but I wouldn't want to buy a drum full of sewage unless it was properly secured.-Lincoln said loudly to drive the customers away from Chandler's sewage business. -I'm gonna go wash off in the restroom.-Chandler said angrily. The sewage covered Chandler heads into the bathroom, and comes out squeaky clean. He then whispers something into a needs ear, getting the nerd to nod. -Hi!-A customer greeted.-How do you defeat Emperor Anarchy in WaterWalkers? -$2 please.-Lincoln replied. -Here!-The customer said handing $2 over to Lincoln. Lincoln goes online to search it. The link says to enter all your personal information before you get the answer. Lincoln gets the girls info, and puts it in the computer, it shows something that completely baffles Lincoln. It said, "You are now entered in the raffle, find out if you won in 5 years. -So how do I beat him?-The girl asked. -Wait 5 years.-Lincoln answered smiling sheepishly. -Get him!-The girl said to her friends. Lincoln runs off screaming as the girls chase him down, Liam and Clyde watch, and then hear Chandler. -Thanks for making that webpage Stupid!-Chandler told the nerd. -Actually it's not Stupid, it's...-The kid said before Chandler says. -Don't care.-Chandler replied.-Later Stupid. At the end of the day, the kids only have $24 dollars, Chandler sold one drum. The rest had fallen on him throughout the day. And Lincoln gave six good tips, those were the tips he didn't have to use the internet for. Ones he used the internet for ended with him being chased and beaten, and the customer taking their money back. -See you guys tomorrow.-Lincoln angrily muttered. -Yeah, see ya.-Chandler angrily muttered. -Later guys!-Liam and Clyde said happily. The next day doesn't seem to do anything to stop the rivalry between Chandler and Larr-I mean Lincoln, as to start it all off, Lincoln loosens the lid on all but one drum, and Chandler has "Stupid" set up raffle sites for every game he can think of. -How do you unlock the MegaUltraLightspeedExtreme Sword in "Super Swordfighters 87"?-A boy asked. -Let me look.-Lincoln said. -Hey Stupid, you got a raffle set up for that game?-Chandler asked. -No.-Stupid replied. -So he's gonna be successful!-Chandler said horrified by the thought. -Alright, you unlock the sword by..-Lincoln started. -NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!-Chandler yelled. Chandler takes the laptop and throws it into one of his sewage drums, ruining it. -What the heck!-Lincoln yelled angrily. -What, it's just a laptop, nothing important.-Chandler replied. Lincoln picks up a drum and throws it at Chandler, hurting him. -Ouch!-Chandler yelled.-You're gonna pay for that you little twerp! Lincoln and Chandler begin a fist fight, when it's broken up by Mrs. Johnson and The Principal, Lincoln has cuts and bruises all over his arms, and Chandler has cuts and bruises all over his legs. -Boys!-Mrs. Johnson yelled.-I let you choose your own partners for a reason, and that reason was so you would all get along! -Boys, fighting is a serious offense, I'm afraid you're both suspended till the end of the week.-The principal said. -But he started it!-They complained.-Did not! -I don't care!-Mrs. Johnson interrupted.-This only happened once before to two girls, and the punishment was the same. Now go wait for your parents in the office! Lincoln is at home being confronted by his older sisters. -Lincoln, you disappointed me today.-Lynn said.-You never throw the first punch, you defend yourself after you've been punched. I thought I taught you better than this. -He destroyed my laptop!-Lincoln yelled. -But if you had just told on him, he'd be in trouble, and you wouldn't.-Lori replied. -And how would that fix my laptop?!-Lincoln asked angrily. -How did fighting fix your laptop?-Luan asked. -You guys don't understand, you don't know what it's like working with the enemy for a business.-Lincoln complained. -You're right about me.-Lori said.-I did my business project without a partner. -I don't know what it's like either, my class didn't even do the business project.-Luan explained. -Neither did mine.-Lynn added. -But that doesn't mean you get yourself suspended!-The three of them finished. -I guess you're right.-Lincoln admitted.-I shouldn't have let him get under my skin, none of you guys would ever fight, and I shouldn't have either. Luan, Lynn, and Lori nod, because he realized his mistake in fighting, but Luna and Leni bite their lips and look away from each other. -Right bro, we would never ever fight in your place, and you shouldn't have fought either.-Luna said nervously. -As long as you promise not to fight again, we will not get mad about the fight, this time.-Leni said nervously. The girls go back to their business, and Lincoln looks to the audience. -Was it just me, or were they acting a little strange?-Lincoln asked. Lincoln starts thinking. -Wait, isn't Leni in the same grade as Luna because of the month she was born in?-Lincoln asked himself aloud. -Yes she is son.-Lynn Sr replied. -Do you know what teacher they had for 5th grade?-Lincoln asked. -No son, but you could ask them, or look in the yearbook.-Lynn Sr answered. -If they're hiding what I think they're hiding, they won't tell me, so I have to get that yearbook.-Lincoln thinks to himself. Lincoln heads into Lori and Leni's room, when he sees a furious Lori, he leaves. -That was close, if Lori yelled at me for fighting, she'd really yell at me for being in her room.-Lincoln said to the audience. Lincoln heads into Luan and Luna's room, and immediately spotted by Luan. -What do you want in here?-Luan asked. -Do you know where Luna's 5th grade yearbook is?-Lincoln asked back. -Yes!-Luan answered.-Follow me! Luan leads Lincoln to the closet and opens it, pulling out a small safe. -Ok, great!-Lincoln exclaimed.-Now open the safe! -All I said was I knew where it was.-Luan replied.-Luna won't give me the combination. -Dang it!-Lincoln said in frustration. -But you can have my 4th grade yearbook, from when she was in 5th.-Luan continued. -Great, thanks Luan!-Lincoln said taking the yearbook. In Lincoln's room he turns to the page with Mrs. Johnson's 5th grade class, and sees Leni and Luna were in that class, he then turns to a page devoted to the 5th grade business projects, and sees that Leni and Luna happened to be partners. -Could they be the girls Mrs. Johnson was talking about?-Lincoln asked himself.-Only one way to find out! Lincoln gets Leni and Luna in his room and begins speaking with them. -Now I happened to notice you were acting strange about my fight.-Lincoln told them. -No we weren't!-The girls replied with their eyes darting to the left. -And I happen to know that a couple years ago, two girls got in a fight because of business.-Lincoln added. -So.-The girls said trying to remain cool. -And I also know that you were business partners.-Lincoln continued. -Ok.-The girls said starting to sweat. -So, in conclusion, I think you got in a fight at school.-Lincoln finished. -I guess we can't deny it anymore, we did.-They admitted. -Why?-Lincoln asked. -Well...-They started. FLASHBACK FROM 5 YEARS AGO BEGINS. Luna and Leni are at their booth, since Luna wasn't into rock yet, she started designing clothes with Leni, and their business was a clothes shop. -How come everyone buys the clothes you make, but not the ones I make?-Luna asked sadly. -I don't know.-Leni said.-Maybe because they like mine more. -I wish I could just sell my clothes.-Luna muttered. -I got to go to the restroom, be right back!-Leni said. Leni leaves and Luna hides Leni's clothes, so the customers can only choose from Luna's clothing. All the kids look at the clothes and walk off, one even remarked "Worst clothes I've ever seen.". When Leni returns, she gets super happy. -Oh my gosh, you sold all of my clothes!-Leni exclaimed. -No, I hid them so people could buy my clothes.-Luna answered. -Luna!-Leni yelled now mad.-How many people walked by here?! -I think about 30.-Luna answered. -We could've made a lot of money if you had my clothes too!-Leni yelled. -I'm sorry!-Luna apologized.-I'll bring your clothes back out! -We could've been the most popular booth, but you ruined it because you wanted to sell your ugly, poorly made clothes!-Leni said angrily. -You don't mean that.-Luna said a little hurt. -I mean every word.-Leni shot back. -Well if you want, we'll get rid of my clothes!-Luna yelled. Luna grabs her clothes and rips them up, and while she's ripping up hers, some of Leni's accidentally end up in the pile of Luna's, and she rips those up too. -Hey, you're ruining my clothes on purpose!-Leni yelled. -Am not!-Luna replied.-If I did it on purpose I would do this! Luna picks up a piece of Leni's clothing and rips it on purpose. -Hey!-Leni yelled again.-Stop messing with my stuff! Leni and Luna are trying to get the same piece of clothing, and end up fist fighting for it. FLASHBACK CONCLUDES. -When we got to the office we were crying because we were so scared of what was gonna happen.-Leni said.-We never had even changed our color, much less been sent to the office. -We got suspended for a week.-Luna continued.-We begged mom and dad to keep it a secret, they agreed, and we never spoke of it again. -When you got suspended, we felt as if we were to blame somehow.-They finished. -Did you guys get punished at home?-Lincoln asked. -Yeah, we had litter box duty for a month.-They answered. -Ouch, thank goodness Lana likes doing that one!-Lincoln finished. -So what do I do when I go back on Monday?-Lincoln asked. -Apologize!-They answered.-We wouldn't even be on speaking terms right now if we didn't apologize to each other! -Never speak to Chandler again.-Lincoln said.-Man, that would be nice! -Lincoln!-The two girls yelled. -Alright, I'll apologize!-Lincoln said. Monday at school. -Hey Chandler.-Lincoln greeted.-Look, I'm sorry I dumped sewage on you, threw a drum at you, and scratched up your legs pretty bad. -It's cool Lincoln.-Chandler said.-Sorry about all the stuff I did to you. -It's fine.-Lincoln said.-Wait, did you just call me Lincoln?! -I guess I did.-Chandler said. -Alright class, settle down.-Mrs. Johnson commanded.-I'm guessing you all want to know who had the most popular business! -Yes!-The class exclaimed. -Alright, the most popular business belonged to Liam and Clyde!-Mrs. Johnson exclaimed. -What?!-Lincoln and Chandler asked shocked. -We did it buddy!-Liam exclaimed. -Yeah!-Clyde said happily. After school. -Hey Clyde, Liam!-Lincoln and Chandler said.-Get over here! -What is it fellas?-Liam asked. -What was the business you did after we were suspended?-They asked. -We made a lemonade stand!-Clyde said.-Simple, but delicious! -That's cool.-Chandler said. -Clyde, I think Lori like lemonade, maybe you could offer her a glass.-Lincoln suggested. -L-L-Lori!-Clyde said before passing out. -Don't worry Clyde, I'll drag you home.-Lincoln said.-Later guys, see ya tomorrow. -Sorry Larry, this was a project only friendship, you're still uncool losers, later!-Chandler left laughing. Lincoln carries Clyde home. THE END. Category:Episodes